Rivalry
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Miroku's jinxed, Shippou's been shrunk, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been changed into women. All by two mischevious demons who have fallen in love with Kagome. Insanity will ensue.
1. Lace & Leather

"What do you mean you're going home!?" Inuyasha argued with Kagome's back. Her scowled when she remained silent for a few seconds, loading her last book into the big yellow backpack she carried then clipped it shut.

"Don't get upset. I promise it won't be to long this time." Kagome flashed him a cheerful smile. "With all the studying I got in while you were sick I should have no problem with the test."

"I wasn't sick." Inuyasha protest irritably.

Kagome sighed. If coughing and sneezing for 5 hours straight then sleeping for 2 days didn't count as sick she didn't know what did. But she was in too good of a mood to argue so simply retained her smile. "Whatever. Bye Inuyasha." She pushed back the door hanging of Kaede's hut and glanced back over her shoulder at him. "And don't even think about coming to get me this time. Or else I'll be real angry." She let the cover fall closed behind her as she stepped out, tugging her shoe over the heel of her foot.

"Kagome!" She lifted her head to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou walking across the yard towards her. She dropped her foot down and smiled.

"I can't stop. I have to get home."

"Oh. Here, take Kirara." Sango offered, tiny cat demon lifting her head from where she was perched on Sango's shoulder and mewed softly in Kagome's direction.

"Is Inuyasha still sleeping?" Miroku asked as Kagome lifted the cream colored demon from Sango's shoulder and stroked his fur drawing a contented mew from the creature.

"Yes. He just woke up a few minutes ago actually. And he seems back to his old self again."

"I'm glad." Sango put in. "He slept for so long I was worried that chill had really gotten to him. You should be proud. Your magic pills must have really worked."

'The power of Advil' Kagome thought to herself and laughed softly. "I'd better get going. Try to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Come back soon Kagome!" Shippou pleaded.

She smiled "Don't worry Shippou. I'll be back before you know it." Kagome looked down at the cat demon in her arms. "Ready Kirara?"

The demon answered by jumping down from Kagome's arms. Fire flared as she transformed, massive maw opening in affirmative reply. Kagome braced her hand on Kirara's neck and swung up onto her back. Finger's tangled in the demon's thick fur and Kagome glanced back at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou as Kirara launched into the air, and lifted her arm in a wave.

'I just hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt himself now that he's just gotten better.' Her lips parted in a soft sigh. "Inuyasha, you're so much trouble."

Kagome touched down on the other side of the well a few minutes later. The violet glow faded from around her and she lifted her head to look at the wooden ceiling of the main shrine above her. She braced a hand on a rung of the rope lower and climbed up out of the well, tossing her bag over and climbed out. She sat against the rim for a moment and let out a breath then glanced around the shrine room.

'It's so nice to be home again. Home again and not worrying about failing.' She pushed away from the well and walked up the steps, sliding open the door. 'Maybe this time I can actually do something fun. I haven't gone to the movies in a long time.'

"Mom! I'm home." Kagome called out as she crossed the yard. The side door opened and her mother's form appeared.

"Kagome. You're back early." She smiled. "Well come inside. Dinner's ready and your just in time to help Souta with the dishes."

'Perfect.' Something pricked at the edge of Kagome's consciousness and she turned her head, glancing towards the Great Tree that grew in their yard. 'A jewel shard?'

"Kagome!" Her mother's voice called from inside the house.

"Coming mom." Kagome lingered for a moment hesitantly before disappearing into the house.

* * *

"That was close." He smiled from where he sat, crouched on the branch smiled, one hand braced against the trunk of tree as he peered through the tangle of leaves that hid him from sight. Pale silver blue hair fell over the stranger's face as he shifted to better improve his view before sitting back with another smile. "She's gone." Soft features contorted with gentle laughter and soft green eyes turned towards the second behind him. "I told you."

The second boy stood, balanced precariously on the tree branch with flawless grace. Leaned against the trunk with arms crossed over his chest, face turned away with disinterest. "Fascinating enough I guess."

"Don't be difficult Leather." The first boy smiled and stood, brushing the azure locks back from his face. "You were as captivate as I." Her touched the jewel shard that burned in his forehead, with a slender finger. "I almost dropped the chi spell. We were almost caught." Soft amusement played in his voice, and the smile remained on his face. "So what do we do?"

"Follow her." Leather sighed gently. "Damn it, Lace…"

"Oh. You're so upset she got to you." Lace laughed. "Me too." Leather shot him a glare, Lace shrugged it off. "I found her first."

"I'm older."

"Only by a few seconds." A second shrug following the first.

"Then what are we doing." Leather growled lightly, turning emerald eyes on his brother who has returned to watching the house with a fond smile.

"We'll figure something out."

"Her name's Kagome isn't it?"

"Higarashi. Kagome Higurashi." Lace answered before dropping down from the tree, changing form as he did. He slid a hand into the pocket of his jeans and straightened as Leather landed beside him, glancing towards his brother, older now in appearance.

"And you think this'll really work, Lace?"

"It's bound to be fun." Lace smiled serenely again. "Let's go."

And the pair faded from the yard.


	2. The Substitutes

"Stupid Kagome. Stupid Kagome and her stupid tests." Inuyasha sat sulkily on the gate that wrung Kaede's hut. Miroku sat next to him; both watching Sango and Shippou help Kaede hang out laundry. Inuyasha's hands were settled on his feet as he glared in the direction of the forest. "She decides to run off just when we're ready to get back on the road again."

"You can't blame her." Miroku defended. "Kagome still has a life back in her own time. We ask a lot of her needing her here for such long lengths of time on end. Don't you think she misses her family and friends back home from time to time?"

"Miroku's right." Sango added. "She doesn't go back all that often. She does deserve sometime with them while we're here at least."

"Feh." Inuyasha having little argument against them. It was obvious, the impatience in him.

Most likely from being sick and stuck inside for 3 days, Miroku thought. Inuyasha's really not one for inaction.

The soft grinding of dirt beneath feet drew Miroku's attention back to Inuyasha who had jumped down off the gate and begun walking towards the forest. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"You're not going to get Kagome?" Sango question worriedly. "She just left!"

Inuyasha threw an annoyed look back over his shoulder. "Pff. I'm just going for a walk. Being cooped up here with you guys for 4 days in a row ain't my idea of a good time." Launching up from on foot in to the trees.

They watched him go and Kaede sighed. "I can understand his restlessness. But that does not excuse rudeness."

Inuyasha sighed once he had gotten some distance from the village, glancing behind him then turned away again. "Gah. I can't stand them all hoverin over me."

He turned back, glancing around them. A few more steps took him to where the trees began to thin and open into a field. The bone eater's well stood some distance away, white butterflies floating around the vines and flowers that overgrew it.

'Kagome.' He fell motionless and frowned. 'What's so important over there?'

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head in surprise as Eri materialized on her left, halting her progression across the yard towards the school. The girl frowned in a thoughtful manner giving Kagome a scrutinizing study, hands settled on her hips.

"Well you look already. It's good to have you back again." Eri grinned then. "Oh, I know. You heard about the substitute."

"Substitute." Kagome questioned curiously.

"He's a dream boat." Yuka said as she and Ayumi appeared on Kagome's other side. "All the lower grades are raving about him."

"He's a complete babe." Ayumi added.

Kagome smiled at their enthusiasm. She didn't really care about the teacher, she was too happy about all the study she'd crammed in for this test to worry about anything else. The sound of the school bell echoed across the yard and all four of the girl lifted their heads to look at the building.

"Come on." Eri said. "We'd better get to class."

Ayumi squealed. "Oh! I can't wait!"

Well they were right; Kagome observed glancing around her class. Every other girl seemed just as captivated with the new teacher as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were. They'd arrived at class to find they were the last, other girls clustered in the front seats to be close to Professor Umera. Kagome had to admit though, he was very good looking. Short hair, pale silver blonde, almost white in color. His eyes were warm emerald, lit with laughter. He has a charming, serene smile that seemed to captivate everyone, and an easy way about them.

"Professor." One of the numerous girls in the front lifted a hand.

Professor Umera turned the full force of his Jade gaze on her. "Yes? What is it Miyuki?"

The girl blushed. "I wanted to know about the test."

'Yes!' Kagome whipped her pencil out of her bag. 'I am so ready for this. 2 nights of studying and I've got to ace it!'

"Well your regular teacher didn't leave anything for me." He smiled again, sheepishly. "So I suppose it's postponed."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Post…. postponed…." She let her head droop to the desk. 'Perfect.'

"Is something wrong Miss Higurashi?" A soft voice near her ear question. She jumped in surprise, lifting her face to meet the curiously amused face of Professor Umera and blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"No…no sir."

"Alright then." He straightened again, flashed another smile then turned and walked up the isle towards the front of the room again. "Why don't you turn your books to page 47 and we'll go from there…."

"I can't believe this. All that studying for nothing." Kagome sighed at gym.

Her friends looked over at her, worried over her sudden shift in mood. Yuka stepped up. "Wow, you mean you really did study this time?"

"Yea. I finally found the time and the test date gets change."

"That's a real bummer, Kagome." Eri commented. "You must have like really bad luck or something."

"I don't think it's anything like that." Kagome replied.

"Hey! Look out!" The voice cut across the yard and Kagome turned just in time to see a soccer ball flying in her direction.

She gasped in surprise, but before she could react a figure moved infront of her blocking her view. There was the sound of the ball hitting body and Kagome looked up to see the tall man that stood infront of her. He'd bounced the soccer ball off his knee then kicked it back towards the field.

"Try to keep it over there okay!?" Voice carrying easily over to the boy's team playing. He turned then and looked at Kagome. "You okay."

Kagome blinked in surprise and then nodded into the cool green eyes that watched her. "Yea, I'm fine." She shook her head and added. "Thanks to you." The man nodded, locks of his dark blue black hair falling over his face, escaping the pony tail he'd tied it back in.

"Try to be careful." Before turning and walking back towards the soccer field. "Alright I wanna see more running. If you can beam a ball across the yard you can run 6 or 7 laps."

"Who was that?" Eri asked, watching the man with rapt attention.

"New P.E. teacher." Ayumi supplied.

"Two dream boats in one day. How awesome is this." Yuka sang.

"And he saved Kagome's life too. Hey Kagome," Eri looked over at her. "You okay."

Kagome looked away from the man's back, coming out of the daze she'd slipped into. Something about that stranger… "I'm fine. Just still in shock."

"Come on." Yuka said. "Let's get to the locker rooms. We can go get something to eat after glass. Kagome's treat."

Kagome sighed. "Alright." Following Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi back towards the school.


	3. The Violent Boyfriend

"Alright Kagome. We've waited all day!" Yuka declared.

Kagome looked up from the fries she was eating and blinked at her friends rapt faces with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Eri said. "You haven't said anything about your boyfriend since you got back."

"My…my boyfriend?"

"You know." Ayumi supplied. "The violent one."

"Oh." Kagome laughed sheepishly, lifting a hand and waving it dismissively, shaking her head. "There's nothing to tell really. He was sick for a few days. He just got better yesterday."

"Wow. You got him sick too." Ayumi said. "You're not still contagious are you?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation as Eri and Yuka cringed back in fear. "He just got a little cold. But he's so stubborn and thick headed that he won't admit it. He didn't even thank me for taking care of him."

"You mean you nursed him back to health? How romantic." Ayumi said dreamily.

"Well I don't expect him to admit it." Eri said. "A rough and tough guy like that wouldn't want to be caught being weak."

Kagome sighed. "That's it exactly."

"What a jerk." Yuka accused. "Didn't you even say anything about it, Kagome?"

Kagome toyed with the straw of her drink. "Well I tried but he just got really irritated and started yelling. So I just kinda dropped the subject." Kagome glanced down at her watch and sighed, standing up. She'd promised Inuyasha she'd be back after the test. She wouldn't be surprised if he was waiting at the house for her already.

'He's so impatient.' She mused.

"Kagome! Where are you going!?" Eri called.

Kagome glanced back, hand on the door. "Oh. Sorry. I've really gotta get home. Bye guys! See you later." Pushing the door opening and walked out onto the sidewalks and turned towards the house.

Yuka frowned inside the restaurant. "You know where she's really going. To meet that violent guy." Looking to Eri and Ayumi.

"I don't trust him." Eri said. "All that talk about him yelling and screaming. I bet he hits her too."

"You don't really think Kagome would stay with him if he was that bad." Ayumi offered.

"Fear is a very powerful tool of manipulation." Yuka replied. "Rough guys like that are really dangerous. Kagome's safety is in jeopardy with him."

"Her safety?" Eri said.

"Of course! I've seen things like this on T.V. He'll keep using her and using her until he's tired. Then he'll just get rid of her or worse."

"Or worse…" Ayumi said worriedly.

"I told you." Leather looked over at Lace, perched next to him in the tree across from the restaurant. "She wouldn't lie to her friends."

"Hmm." Lace said thoughtfully. "Well I admit I don't favor a guy tagging around after her but I wasn't going to do anything about it." He smiled warmly. "But if he's upsetting her then we'd best do something about it."

Leather cracked his knuckles loudly and growled. "How about we do 'or worse' to him."

"Don't go overboard Leather." Lace said calmingly. "I've been a teacher for only a day but I've already learned enough to know that young girls exaggerate a bit. We won't do anything…too extreme." Laughter slipping into his voice.

Leather glanced over at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something entertaining. Let's get back."

The pair jumped from the tree, forms fading as they fell, morphing into a pair of butterflies, one white, one gray, lovely things hovering a moment then disappearing.

* * *

Inuyasha sat, laid out impatiently next to the well, one hand poised on his knee, drumming claws against his thigh. The sun had lowered considerably in the sky and Kagome still wasn't back. He shifted; releasing a sound of annoyance then sat up and shook his head.

"Damn it! She's late again!" He gripped the rim of the well and tugged his head over it to glare down at the bottom of it. "Kagome! Get back here!"

His words were followed by and explosion near by him. Pale gold light erupted just shy of the well and Inuyasha jumped back in surprise, spinning to face the figure that begun to emerge from the forest. Fading sunlight glittered of Sesshomaru's long, pale silver hair setting it a fire. His light wipe glowed steadily, illuminating his face.

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshomaru."

'Of all the times.' Inuyasha thought glancing at the well and suddenly praying the Kagome didn't come through.

"Inuyasha. Stop caterwauling after your wench." Sesshomaru said coolly, gold eyes regarding Inuyasha with light disinterest though they held and almost assessing look to them. Sesshomaru was up to something.

"You bastard. What the hell do you want!?"

"Prepare your self…" he flicked the whip. "Inuyasha."

Before launching at his half brother.


	4. Positively Explosive

"Well Lace? What's taking so damn long?" Leather asked irritably from his perch next to Lace on the tree branch.

Lace remained silent, lips tipped in a light frown, gaze trained on the battling brothers some distance from the tree on the edge of the field that surrounded the bone eaters well. After a moment of silence he shook his head gently and leaned back a bit.

"I can't fix an aim on him. He keeps moving. And I'm too far to predict both his and his brother's movements to know where he'll be next."

Leather huffed impatiently. "Can't be helped then." He spread his hands, the air between them crackling.

The air shifted and thickened taking on color till it was dark strawberry. The wind swirled until the light shaped into a snapping sphere. Lace sighed and slipped out of the way just as Leather drew back and released the ball. It sliced across the distance, growing larger as it sped towards the dog demons. The carnation sphere lost altitude and fell, striking the ground and exploding outward with the impact, covering the area in light.

Kagome lifted her self from the well with a tired sigh of relief just in time to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru halt in the fight as a thick blast enveloped them. She gasped first in surprise then in fear as the light spread and moved in her direction. There was the sound of a shout of concern and a curse nearby before she felt strong arms wrap around her lifting her away from the well's rim.

She shrieked and heard a growl near her ear as she was lifted into the air and felt herself falling. She struggled, closing her eyes in fear and by the time she opened them again she was on the ground near the forest line. She glanced around.

"Inuyasha?" A soft groan met her call and she spun, dark eyes falling on Inuyasha's crumpled form, sprawled on his side near the well. "Inuyasha!"

She struggled to her feet and hurried across the distance towards the fallen demon, worry already fogging her mind. He had to be alright. She staggered to her knees once she'd reached his side and extended a hand to touch his shoulder, pulling it back with fear when her touch brought no response. A moments hesitation and then she rolled him onto his back.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up." She moved her fingertips to smooth back charred silver hair then gasped, snatching her hands away and stuffed her fists in her mouth.

Inuyasha's eyelashes moved faintly then lifted to reveal conscious gold eyes. "What the hell happened?" He groaned then snarled and sat up, spinning wildly. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was small and shocked. "Oh no!"

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" His eyes widened and his curled clawed hands around his throat. "What the hell happened to my voice?" High, squeaky voice taking on an angry, perplexed tone.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said again shakily.

Inuyasha glared at her. "What's wrong with you? Did that blast mess with your brain or something?"

"Just stay calm Inuyasha. What ever I do just don't freak out or anything." Kagome said soothingly.

Inuyasha's soft, angelic featured face contorted with confusion, enlongated eyelashes lowering in a sardonic look. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome wavered a moment then reached out a hand slowly and touched Inuyasha's chest lightly before she shrieked and snatched her hand back, turning her face away. "Inuyasha! Your chest!"

"Wha?" Inuyasha questioned quizzically then looked down at himself, blinking at the buldge in the top of his kimono. His high voice became nervous. "What…what the hell?" He grasped the neckline of the kimono and pulled it out to glance down the front of his shirt. Silence lingered as he blinked for a moment, lifted his head and screamed.

* * *

Leather chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the thick trunk of the oak. "That's one hell of a wake up gift."

Lace smiled in amusement before the expression slipped into a soft frown. "She almost got caught in the blast."

Leather smiled. "I saved her!"

"I noticed." Lace smirked again. "I also noticed you held her a bit closer then was nessessary." A soft laugh escaped him when his companion glanced away and he ran his hands through pale, azure hair. "We'd better get out of here for now. Before his brother returns."

"Leave?"

"The Lord is far more formidable then his brother. And that spell sapped a lot of your power. You won't be in any position to fight him until you have time to regain the energy you lost."

Leather sighed in surrender and followed Lace as he turned and walked into the forest.


	5. He's a Lady

"How the hell did this happen?" Inuyasha shouted for the sixth time running hands frantically over his feminine features.

"You say you were fighting with Sesshomaru and then there was a huge blast?" Sango questioned in a gentle voice trying to calm Inuyasha down as he paced back and forth wildly across the Kaede's yard.

"That's right." Kagome spoke. "I saw Sesshomaru right before the light consumed everything. And when it faded he wasn't there any longer."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's growl had turned into more of a purr and Kagome would have been hard put not to laugh if it wasn't for the shock of it all.

'It's so strange seeing Inuyasha with…as a girl!'

"I bet this is his fault!" Inuyasha raved. "That perverted bastard! When I get my hands on him…"

"Lets not jump to conclusions." Miroku interrupted. "Perhaps it's simply and illusion."

"Does this look like an illusion to you, monk!" Inuyasha shrieked.

:"Well I'm not sure." Miroku went on thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should remove your kimono so I can do a thorough study of…" he broke up at the stares received from Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha. "Heh. Force of habit."

"YOU KEEP ME OUT OF ANY PART OF YOUR HABITS, MIROKU!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome said from her seat on the edge of the dojo, feet tucked under her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not the one who's been turned into a girl here?"

"And pray tell what, exactly, is wrong with be a woman?" Sango asked with a warning tone.

"Uh…"

"I suggest you back down." Miroku whispered. "I see only disaster coming from this course of topic."

Inuyasha ignored him. "Nothing for you. But I'm a man."

"Ha!" Kagome thought that was a rather sill statement made in Inuyasha's new high-pitched voice. He sounded like Peg from Love and Marriage. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just what is that suppose to mean?"

"You have to admit." Sango said. "He does make a pretty girl."

Inuyasha growled at her but Kagome couldn't help agreeing. Inuyasha was pretty. 'He even has a bigger chest then I do. What a blow to the ego.'

"There's only one option." Miroku said. "We have to find Sesshomaru and have him undo the spell."

"You really think he'll just undo it if we ask?" Sango questioned dryly.

"Either he will or I'll beat him into nothing." Inuyasha snarled.

"Well if you do that…" Kagome mused. "Then he won't be able to take it off anyway." Then laughed sheepishly at the glare Inuyasha gave her. "Never mind."

"I think we should keep all this quiet though." Shippou finally spoke from his position on Kagome's lap; devouring a bag of chips Kagome had brought him.

"Why's that Shippou?" Kagome questioned.

"Well with all the enemies Inuyasha's made, just think about how they'd come swarming if they found out what's happened to him."

Inuyasha growled at the kitsune. "Are you trying to say I'm weak you little pipsqueak. There ain't nobody that can beat me even in this stupid body!"

"But think about it Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Do you really want everyone to know you've been turned into a woman?" He went on at the silence that followed his inquiry. "Shippou's right. Until we can turn you back to normal we should make sure no one finds out."

"Which means he'll have to find something else to wear besides that kimono. Everyone knows it." Sango added, frowning at Inuyasha's clothing. "Plus I don't think it's fitting very well anymore."

Kagome noticed for the first time that Inuyasha did seem a little squished in and lost in the kimono at the same time. To tight at the top and baggy at the middle, arms, and legs. She huffed and turned away in envy. Inuyasha looked over at her quizzically.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing." She snapped. 'Stupid Inuyasha. He would have the perfect figure.'

"Kagome I think you should take Inuyasha down to the village and get him new clothes. Sango and I will see if Sesshomaru or anyone else who might be responsible is still in the forest."

Kagome nodded. "Right."

"Let's go Sango." Miroku glanced over at he demon exterminator.

She nodded and turned towards the dojo's yard. "Kirara!" The cat demon mewed, slipping around the house and flaring to full size.

Kagome lifted a hand and waved and Sango and Miroku disappeared into the distance. "Good luck!" She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Well come on. We'd better get you some new clothes."

"This is so embarrassing." Inuyasha grumbled. "What I get a hold of the person who did this…"

Kagome sighed. "Come on demon girl." Reaching out to grasp Inuyasha's slender wrist and tugged him after her, smiling innocently. "We have to make you pretty."

Inuyasha growled to himself. 'Great.'


	6. Or Maybe Not

Kagome studied Inuyasha's profile as she walked next to him, down the path that led into the village below the hill. She tried to pick out the differences remember Inuyasha's face before. His cheekbones were higher. And his face was slimmer, more rounded. And he had a beauty mark now, right below his eye. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his head to look at her then glared.

"What are you staring at?"

"Well it's really strange to see you as a girl Inuyasha." She said.

"I'm not a girl! I just look like one!"

'Same thing.' Kagome thought silently

"Sesshomaru, that stupid pervert! I'm going to find him and then I'll be a man again!" He shouted.

Kagome thwapwed him over the head. "Hush! Or someone will hear you." She sighed to herself. It was going to be a lot of work making people believe Inuyasha was a girl. No matter how pretty he was.

"Well. Look what we caught." Kagome gasped and halted at the voice that came from the trees flanking either side of the past. A small group of four bandits emerged from the shrubbery and surrounded them, grinning and brandishing rustic weapons. "Were are you girls off to."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly out of habit.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Still grumbling to himself he hadn't stopped walking and pushed right through the circle of bandits. They blinked in surprise then growled and reached out to grab Inuyasha's shoulder angrily.

"Just where do you think you're going, pretty?" Obviously the leader. He sneered at Inuyasha. "I think I'll keep this one for myself."

Inuyasha glared. "I'll give you 5 seconds to get out of our way." He cracked his delicate knuckles lightly. "And I won't turn you into road kill."

All four burst into laughter. One of the underlings stepped forward, voice thick with mirth. "She's pretty feisty boss."

"Yea." Another spoke. "Think you can handle her."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said warningly.

"You asked for it." Inuyasha said, ignoring her, drawing his arm back and ramming his fist into the face of the nearest bandit. There was stunned surprise as the man stumbled backwards and collapsed at the base of the tree. The three remaining bandits turned and their faces contorted in fury.

"You're gonna pay for that wench."

Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger. "Wench."

The man ran at him and Inuyasha caught him by the face and flipped him over to land on top of the first man then jumped up as the remaining two attacked him from either side, lancing a few steps in front of them and smirked as the pair collided with each other, head knocking against the other's forehead and they both collapsed backwards, unconscious.

Inuyasha smirked and turned as the first two stirred faintly, rubbing their heads as they sat up slowly. He grinned, setting hands on his hips. "Hah! Who's the wench no-"

"Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha grunted as his smaller frame his the ground and Kagome grasped the collar of his kimono dragging him away from the recuperating bandits quickly. The retreat halted finally once the four were out of sight and Kagome leaned against a tree letting out an exhausted breath.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome glared at him. "You are supposed to be a girl remember! You can't just go around beating up whole groups anymore. Not until you're back to normal."

"Those guys were asking for it." He replied stubbornly.

"Inuyasha!…."

"Gah! Well what did you want me to do?"

"You could have screamed. Or…kicked them."

Inuyasha gave her a dry look. "Pff. What's kicking them gonna do?"

Kagome sighed. "Never mind."

Inuyasha watched her sullenly. "What's your problem? Do you want me to be a girl or something?"

"It's what you are." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"HEY!"

Kagome smiled innocently. "Exhibit A." She sang. "The large chest." Poking the front of Inuyasha's kimono lightly. "The tiny waist." Tugging her hands around the drooping waist area of the kimono till it displayed Inuyasha's hourglass form. Then straightened, smiling sweetly as she faced hid squarely, setting a fingertip against his cheek. "And the pretty fa-"

Her words cut of at the soft, unguarded expression in his gold eyes, which were averted. A light pink blush stained his face and Kagome blinked in surprise and totally un-Inuyasha expression.

"I…Inuyasha?" She said in concern.

He turned back and Kagome was struck by the myriad of emotions in his eyes. Kagome had only rarely seen him so unguarded. Whenever he'd come back after seeing Kikyou and on the rare times where they'd sat together after she'd narrowly avoided fatal danger. It was jolt-seeing Inuyasha so…open.

"Kagome." He said softly. He leaned forward slightly and Kagome didn't move for shock. Her stupor broke however as a lock of hair fell forward to brush against the high cheekbone of his feminine face.

She gasped and pulled away, closing her eyes, and balling her fists letting out a shriek of "Sit, boy!" She turned away at the sound of Inuyasha's grunt as he hit the ground and sighed to herself. "That was just way to weird."

Inuyasha's feminine growl followed her statement. "Kagome…" voice annoyed.

"We have to get you changed back. Quick!"

"Isn't that what I've been telling you?" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome ignored him, walking off towards the village muttering to herself. Inuyasha blinked in surprise from his place still on the ground then choked in surprise, jumped up and hurried after her. "Kagome! Wait for me!"

* * *

"What do you think Miroku?" Sango questioned from behind the monk.

Miroku plucked a leaf of the charred grass that surrounded the well. The huge burn mark was in a perfect circle. He shook his head with a frown. "A lot of power went into this." He commented.

"Power?"

Miroku nodded. "This spell must have taken a great amount of energy. I don't believe it was Inuyasha's brother who did it."

"Why's that?" Sango questioned quizzically, stepping up beside him.

"Well, the energy it takes to perform a spell like this the caster would have had to draw from his own life energy."

"Yes. And?"

"Well either the caster would have to use all his life energy to the point that he'd have none left. This would result in death however so that is not an option. Or he would have to have a partner to draw enough to sustain his life. Sesshomaru is far to stubborn and proud to ever depend on anyone but himself so I didn't think it was his doing Besides even if he could pull of a spell of this stature without dying, Kagome said he disappeared right after the blast. It isn't any way he'd have enough strength to get away that quickly."

"So you think whoever cast it is on foot?"

"That's my guess."

Sango nodded grimly. "Alright. Let's search the forest then."

Miroku smiled with amusement as the climbed onto Kirara's back again. "I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are faring."


	7. Pretty Woman

"Inuyasha come out!" Kagome ordered, banging on door of the of the changing room in the tailor's hut.

"No!" Came Inuyasha's feminine voice.

"Stop being such a big baby." Kagome sighed. "She was just measuring you for your kimono." Smiling in amusement at the memory of Inuyasha's sudden surprise at that tailor's sudden examinations of his body. He hadn't taken to it very well and had scrambled away, knocking the poor woman over then locked himself inside the changing room.

"There's no way I'm letting you people paw at my like that!"

Kagome sighed. "Well she's done now anyway." Kagome shifted the altered, cream and pink hued kimono in her hands impatiently. "You might as well let me in so I can help you get dressed." Silence followed her words and Kagome knocked again. "Inuyasha?"

"I can dress myself."

Her frustration got the better of her and she growled. "Inuyasha…sit!" She heard a crash on the other side of the door, along with the sound of splintering wood.

She gasped and rushed out of the hut, around to the side. The bottom part of the hut, from a small window down had been crushed in, Inuyasha draped over the crumbled ledge of the window. Kagome huffed and set her hands on her hips.

"You were trying to climb out the window."

Inuyasha shook his head and sat up quickly then glared. "I was not! I was just sittin on it."

'Yea right. You liar..' Kagome fixed him with a dark look. She turned her head then at the soft murmurs she heard from around her, and glanced back to see they'd drawn attention, a small crowd watching them/. "Uh… Inuyasha. We should probably go home now."

"Feh. I've been saying I wanted to go home since I got here."

"Hey." A young peasent girl stepped up from a small group to their right, her eyes alight with curiosity. "You're the girl who beat up those bandits near the forest, aren't you?"

Inuyasha stood, pretty face set in a surly expression. "Yea. What of it?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome hissed, jabbing her elbow in Inuyasha's gut then looked towards the village girls and smiled sheepishly. "Well, they kind of just surprised us on the road."

"Wow. Weren't you afraid?" Another girl questioned with open admiration.

"Not half as afraid as I am of Kagome." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shot him a glare of embarrassed annoyance.

"Look how pretty she is." One of the other girls whispered loudly.

The one that had spoken first had circled around Inuyasha and was lifting his long, pale locks. "Look how fine her hair is."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise as they crowded in around him, another lifting his hands. "Look how delicate her hands are! I can't believe she beat a whole gang of bandits."

"And without breaking a nail either." Another commented. "Unreal."

The girl toying with Inuyasha's hair giggled dreamily. "I could make a wig."

"So what are you?" One of the girl's questioned. "Married to a samurai lord or something?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched and Kagome saw danger. "M…married. To a samurai lord? Why the hell would you think that?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "You mean you're not married?"

"She must have suitors like crazy then." Another whispered.

"I don't have any suitors! BECAUSE I'M NOT A G-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed, sighing in the face of the village girl's curious shock as he hit the ground. "I think we should get back to Kaede's hut now."

* * *

Miroku turned his head as he spotted something glimmer in the trees below them. He leaned down and frowned faintly then glanced at Sango.

"Sango. Down there. I think I see something."

She nodded. "Right. Let's go Kirara." Turning her head to search in the direction Miroku's gaze was fixed to try and pick out what ever it was he saw.

They both slid from Kirara's back once they had touched ground again among the tangle of trees below them. Miroku moved forward towards a huge Oak tree not to far into the thick matt of forest. His eyes searched the tree from the glimmer he saw, face twisting with surprise when he saw it.

"There." Lifting a hand and freed something from where it tangled on a tree branch and hold it out for Sango to see.

She blinked in surprise. "It looks like…hair." Staring at the glistening silver blue strands that gleamed in Miroku's palm.

He nodded. "Yes. And if my suspicions are correct it belongs to whoever it is that cast that spell on Inuyasha."

It certainly doesn't look like Sesshomaru's hair." Sango commented.

"I agree. Which leads me to wonder exactly where the demon lord went." Miroku's voice was curious.

"If he wasn't the one who cast the spell that means that he was caught up in the blast as well." And expression flickered across Sango's face. "You don't think that the spell affected Sesshomaru as well do you?"

"It might have. Or he might have escaped before it hit. At any rate I think we should got back to Kaede's hut."

"We're not going to continue searching?"

Miroku shook his head. "It's getting late. We won't be able to find anything in the dark. Besides, hopefully Inuyasha can use the hair to get the culprit's scent. That we can track him down in the morning."

And he tucked the silvery strands into the pocket of his robes.

* * *

"That monk is too smart for his own good." Leather growled gruffly.

Lace smiled with amusement. "Well it wouldn't be any fun, without someone figuring something out. How dull it would be if we got away with anything."

"This isn't just a game Lace." He eyed his serene companion. "Always have to have your hair floating out everywhere. Dramatic."

"Of course it's a game. We have out prize and everything." Lace smiled peacefully. "But if you're worried about the monk" He produced a small scrap of black cloth, a symbol written on it in blazing gold. "I'll take care of him."

The cloth curst into flame, dark fire consuming the cloth slowly turning it to black ash which was caught by the wind and swirled away.


	8. Pretty Women

"Shippou. We're back." Kagome called as Kaede's hut came into view again. The little kitsune that sat on the front steps jumped up when she called.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Kagome towed the surly hanyou along behind her by the sleeve of his new kimono. Inuyasha had been sulking the whole way from the village and Kagome, after a few useless attempts at conversation, had let him. She could sympathize a little bit at least. After all she'd be very upset if she'd had her gender tampered with.

"Have Miroku and Sango returned?" Kagome question, releasing Inuyasha.

"No yet." Shippou answered with a shake of his head.

"They better have found something!" Inuyasha growled haughtily.

Kagome glanced at him. "Oh. So you're speaking now?" She smiled her amusement when he turned his head away stubbornly then glanced up at the shadow that passed overhead. "They're back!"

Kirara circled overhead once before landing near them. The cat demon looked ruffled, casting a look back at her riders as Sango jumped down of her back. Kagome frowned curiously then gasped in surprise as Miroku got down. His arm had been set in a sling and bandages were wound around his head.

"What happened to you monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It was the strangest thing." Sango asked, looking over at Miroku worriedly. "We were on our way back and then this horrible wind picked up."

"A wind did that?" Kagome said in surprise.

Sango nodded slightly. "It was so strong in knock Kirara right from the sky. I managed to hold on but Miroku. ….well Miroku landed in a tree."

"Is that how you broke your arm." Kagome questioned the monk.

"No. That would be the cause of my head injury." He said in a composed voice. "My arm broke….when all the branches in the tree broke under me. I believe however…" he went on, slipping a hand inside his pocket and lifted out a strand of pale, silver blue hair. "That is had something to do with this."

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha questioned, leaning forward to study the hair.

"We found it in the forest surrounding the well. Miroku believes it belongs to whoever it was that cast the spell." Sango answered.

"Look careful Inuyasha. Does it belong to your brother?"

"No. It doesn't look like Sesshomaru's hair." He took the strands from Miroku and sniffed them. "This defiantly isn't Sesshomaru."

Miroku nodded. "I didn't think so. Then we can rest assure that it wasn't the Demon Lord who cast the spell."

"So it wasn't your doing either. Little brother." A voice spoke slowly from the nearby.

Kagome gasped and turned in surprise. Sesshomaru had emerged and was regarding them with his normal, cool gold eyes. Kagome took a hesitant step backwards and study the demon lord curiously. He didn't look any different. Had he escaped the spell after all?

Inuyasha snarled. "So you're not behind this Sesshomaru?" he demanded of his brother.

Sesshomaru turned his ice gaze on Inuyasha. "I wouldn't expect you to be intelligent enough to figure this out. I did not, however, think you were stupid as well."

"Why you…" Inuyasha took a menacing step forward, dainty hand moving towards the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome spoke quickly to stop the fight she knew would begin, addressing the demon lord. "If you didn't cast the spell…were you effected by it to?"

Sesshomaru's gaze moved to her and Kagome tensed beneath the weight of those cold eyes. He watched her a moment then lifted a hand and brushed aside the front of his kimono. The shirt beneath it showed the foreign swell of his chest. Kagome heard it now, the deep husky note in his voice. Rather then Inuyasha who's tone had become high and squeaky Sesshomaru had a new sultry melody to his voice.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at his brother then looked down at his own, larger chest. Kagome heard him mutter 'I win' beneath his breath and threw him a look. He blushed in embarrassment, folded him arms and turned his head away irritably.

"Since you have nothing of interest to me." Sesshomaru said, turning away. "I'm going to find the culprit myself."

"Wait a moment." Kagome called, taking a step forward again. "Wouldn't it make more sense to stay with us?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well think about it." She went on quickly. "Whoever did this was after either you or Inuyasha. That means that he'll want to come back to see his handiwork. If it was Inuyasha and you leave to hunt him down you won't be able to catch him when he comes back. It would be a better idea to stay together, just in case."

Sesshomaru remained still and silent for a long moment then resumed walking towards the forest. Hid voice, however, floated back to them. "I shall be nearby."

Kagome watched him leave, expelling a sigh of relief. "That worked."

"What the hell was that about Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do you really think that it might be Sesshomaru they're after?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome turned and nodded. "It would make as much sense as them being after Inuyasha. They've both made a lot of enemies."

"They could both be the target as well." Sango added.

Shippou nodded from his place where he had hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had powerful enemies as well. It might be one of them trying to get revenge on the dog demon's sons."

"Either way." Miroku continued. "Having your brother near is the best solution. Whoever cast this spell was very powerful. Particularly if he spelled both you and Sesshomaru. We may need him when it comes down to a fight."

"Whatever! Do what you want." And then Inuyasha turned and stormed up into the hut.


	9. Pains and Plans

The sound of a yell broke through the peaceful blankness of sleep. Kagome's eyelashes lifted as her brain came groggily to consciousness. She shifted, grasping the edge of the blanket and pulled it up under her head, curling her legs in against her stomach.

"10 more minutes, mom." She murmured sleepily. A second yell cleared the fog from her mind as if a fan had suddenly been turned on and she sat up bolt upright, fingers going instantly to the bow that lay on the floor next to her. "Inuyasha!"

The flap that covered Kaede's hut was torn down as Inuyasha burst into it. Kagome screamed as he tripped in his haste landing atop her. She snatched herself back, lips parting to say the 'sit' command but it fell still on her lips at the sight of Inuyasha's flustered, resigned expression.

"Inuyasha! What happened?"

"I've been wounded. This stupid body is dying!" And then he growled.

She frowned quizzically. Wounded? She studied him, unable to pick out blood staining her robes and aside from the distorted expression he wore he seemed fine.

"Inuyasha. What are you talking about? I don't see any blood."

His face turned bright red and he pushed away from her, standing and slid his eyes away, arms folding over his chest. He didn't answer her instead simply searched the hut as if trying to pick out something safe to focus his eyes on.

"Inuyasha, quit being stubborn. Just show me where the wound is so-..." Kagome paused a second and Inuyasha's eyes snapped to her suspicious at her sudden silence. "Inuyasha can you actually show me where it's bleeding. I mean-" crimson touched Kagome's cheeks to. "I mean would it...you know...be proper if you showed it to me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but his blush deepened ten-fold. Kagome erupted into laughter, clutching her stomach and doubled over. Inuyasha growled then scowled at her.

"Fine! Forget it! I'm leaving!" He turned to go but Kagome reached out a hand to grasp his robes, stopping him.

"No, wait. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She offered a smile. "There. How's that?"

"Feh. You could try a little sympathy!" He said irritably.

This coming from the guy who said he hated sympathy. "Inuyasha, you aren't wounded. You've got your period."

"My what?"

"It's a normal function of the female body. It means..." Kagome searched for a way to explain, trying to remember what her mother had told her. "It means you're a woman. Every month your body releases an egg and when it's not...um...used it gets thrown away. With a bunch of...blood and stuff."

Kagome couldn't quite describe the look on Inuyasha's face. Like he'd just stepped on a slug with his bare feet...except he'd never seen a slug before. Kagome cleared her throat worriedly.

"Here. I think I have-" she tugged her bag over into her lap and shifted through it. She wished Sango were there, the demon exterminator would be better to explain how woman in the feudal era dealt with this and Kagome was surprised to realize that she'd never asked. "Here. Sorry Inuyasha, I only have tampons." She apologized, opening the box.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with those?"

"You put them...up...there." She said haltingly and Inuyasha blanched. "Now pay attention. There are regulars here, and theses are supers. You should use those for the second day cuz that's when it really comes splurting out, so-"

A loud thump cut her off and she turned her head to see Inuyasha sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He...fainted? Kagome sighed, the whisper of material heralding the sound and she turned. Sesshomaru stood framed in the doorway, eyebrow lifted, cold gaze on his half brother.

"Um...do you need one?" That icy gaze turned on her then the demon lord turned and walked away. "Right." And she shifted to wait for Inuyasha to wake up.

* * *

"What do you think?" Lace asked as he and Leather faded into view in the tree behind Kaede's hut. Leather's eyes were fixed on Sesshomaru's retreating back and a frown marred his expression.

"The demon lord is going to be a lot of trouble." He glanced downwards. "And I'm having doubts about the accuracy of her friend's words."

"So you think we should break the spell." Lace smiled in an amused manner towards his companion. "And have her traveling around with two handsome men. The demon lord is quite good looking."

Leather growled. "I didn't say that!" He snapped. "But it's doing us no good hiding around her."

"Are you not content enough to be near her, Leather? I am." Lace said softly. "I'd like more but it's better then nothing."

"Lace! What are you plotting?"

He laughed. "Can't keep anything from you, can I?" he inclined his head. "Distract the demon lord, he's our only real threat, and take the Lady."

Leather's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And who, exactly is going to distract him?"

"You of course."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Leather. I won't whisk her away from you. Not yet anyway. She deserves the right to choose between us." Lace said reassuringly.

Leather groaned. "Why do I get stuck with the dirty work?"

"You're better at the rough work. I prefer deception." He laughed. "I do the lying. You get all the other fun sins."

Leather huffed irritably. "Just a fun sort of guy, am I."

And then the pair disappeared from the tree again.


End file.
